Vigorexia
by Panquem
Summary: Ahora es el turno de Quinn de actuar extraño, Rachel tendrá que poner a prueba sus dotes de actriz y hacer saltar su sexualidad si quiere traerla de vuelta, Faberry, Brittana, one shot


Vigorexia: Una afección psicológica relacionada a la obsesión por el físico perfecto.

Probable solución: realizar un gran esfuerzo para efectuar alguna actividad vigorosa y terminar en un estado de total cansancio y/o satisfacción

-67….68…69…70…-

-Quinn… llevas horas haciendo eso, ¿Qué no ya habías salido a correr en la mañana?-

-72…así es cariño, pero… 74… no me cansé, además, ¿no has notado que ya subí de peso?...76-

-Quinn, no me digas que te tomaste enserio lo que te dijo Santana hace dos días, estaba ebria, todo lo que sale de su boca cuando toma Whisky es basura- le recordó Rachel que se detenía frente a ella con un cesto de ropa sucia

-No es por eso...80…desde que deje las Cheerios me siento diferente-

-Amor si continuas haciendo abdominales, te dolerá la espalda y…no podrás… no tendrás energía para… tu sabes…-

Por extraño que pareciera, Quinn estaba totalmente concentrada en seguir contando sus abdominales del día; ya había salido a correr, había acabado de terminar con las lagartijas y las sentadillas, 120 era el record a vencer.

-Bueno, pues cuando acabes me gustaría que bajaras a comer un poco de huevo que hice, estoy emocionada por esas clases de cocina que—

-¿Huevo?, ¿vas a esa escuela a… 85… aprender cómo se hace el huevo?...87, lo lamento Rach pero, no quiero que me de colesterol y ya comí un poco de fruta antes de salir…89-

-ohm, ¿y a qué hora saliste?, debiste de haber salido muy temprano para que el melón de la cocina volviera a regenerarse después de que tu "comiste" algo…no me mientas Quinn-

-No lo hago solo…92… es que no comí aquí, comí…93… cerca del parque… 94 ahí venden fruta fresca…96-

-hamm, está bien, solo… no te excedas, estaré abajo-

-está bien, adiós…100-

Desde hace un par de semanas Rachel había notado el cambio de actitud de Quinn, salía a las 6am para correr y llegaba a hacer más ejercicio, casi no almorzaba y si llegaba a meterse algo a la boca tenía que tener muchas proteínas o carbohidratos…se había hecho muy quisquillosa con respecto a la comida. Inclusive Santana y Brittany habían notado el cambio en la rubia,

-¿Rachel has visto a Quinn?- preguntó Santana entrando a la cocina

-Sí, está arriba haciendo ejercicio- respondió la cantante completamente deprimida mientras se servía huevo en un plato- desde las 6am-

-¿¡es enserio! No puedo creerlo-decía tomando asiento en el pequeño comedor frente a Rachel- se que debe de estar deprimida porque ya no estamos en las Cheerios, ya no tiene dinero, ni trabajo ni casa y sus padres no le hablan…. pero no es para tanto. ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

-Hablar es lo que menos hace…no se qué hacer San, me preocupa, siempre ha sido competitiva, pero…esto ya es otro nivel, pensé que tenerlas aquí no le afectaría pero veo que si- aseguro la morena mirando a la otra que bebía su café-

-Hey, no me mires así, les pedimos asilo porque a Britt se le ocurrió la gran idea de adoptar ratas de campo, otra vez, y no pensé que de un momento a otro dos se convirtieran en cuatro…y luego en seis y así sucesivamente- decía mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro- sabes que no puedo negarle nada..

Una rubia alta con piyama de patos entraba hacía la cocina sin abrir los ojos, tomo una tostada de un plato y abrazo a una morena desconcertada

- Eh, Britt, creo que te equivocaste de morena-

De nuevo y sin abrir los ojos, dejo a Rachel y camino hacia Santana que solo la miraba sonriendo y la acogía en sus brazos.

-Como te decía Berry, tal vez, no sé, necesite un poco de atención, tu sabes, existen otras formas de hacer ejercicio- Decía mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus labios moviendo las cejas de arriba a bajo

- tal vez- murmuraba Brittany comiendo la tostada sin dejar de abrazar a Santana- un ser maligno se ha apoderado de ella o está enferma o es un androide controlado por Lord Tubbington o comenzó a tomar alguna droga o la entrenadora se metió en su cuerpo o—

-¿Qué demonios Britt?, Q es prácticamente nuestra hermana no creo que-

-No espera, tal vez ella tiene razón- afirmó emocionada Rachel mientras se levantaba de la mesa de la cocina y se acercaba a las chicas-

-¿De qué coño hablas Berry?...aunque admito que la primera vez que las descubrí sobre el piano en una posición totalmente desconocida para mi, pensé que estaban enfermas, digo, no podría creer que pudieras poner tus piernas sobre-

-¡agh!, no hablo de eso y por favor baja la voz, me refiero a que debe estar enferma de—

-VIGOREXIA- decía calmadamente Brittany sosteniendo un libro en sus brazos en medio de las morenas y comiendo su huevo- debe ser eso, tiene todos los síntomas-

-¿Qué eso no es la adicción al deporte… de donde rayos sacaste ese libro?- se extraño Rachel mirando para todos lados

-¿en qué momento me soltaste?- preguntaba cariñosamente Santana mientras abrazaba por detrás a Brittany

-Es casi igual, buscar una figura perfecta y no estar satisfechos hasta conseguirla, medir y cal-calcular las proteínas de los alimentos, hummmm una actividad realmente desgastante podría regresarla ya que no creo que Quinn sufra de eso, quizá solo, ya saben, ahora que no estamos en las Cheerios no tenemos nada que hacer ni nadie que nos explote… -

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan lista cariño?- Santana beso dulcemente el cuello de su rubia y Rachel giraba los ojos- Pero tienes razón Brit-brit, ya oíste Rachel lo que Q necesita es…-decía Santana mientras rodaba los ojos y ponía su mano debajo de su barbilla

-Lo que Quinn necesita es…- decía Brittany imitando a Santana, las dos miraban provocativamente a la pequeña diva que las miraba a ambas aun sin comprender la situación.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué necesita?, hablen de una vez-

-Enana- decía tranquilamente Santana mientras se acercaba a ella por detrás y le acariciaba el pelo como si le hablase a un pequeño cachorro- tú sabes que existen ciertas cosas que solo tú puedes hacer, aunque para mi sean totalmente asquerosas con tan solo imaginármelas-

-Así es Rach, sabes que no te pediríamos nada que fuera malo, ni depravado, ni atroz, ni sucio ni pervertido, ni—

-OK! Basta, ¿les molestaría decirme de una vez que es lo que traman?-soltó la muchacha poniéndose en medio de las más altas

-¿Cómo es posible que aún no lo comprendas Berry?, es realmente fácil deducirlo, INCLUSO SAM QUE PUEDE SUCCIONAR TODO EL CONOCIMIENTO DEL MUNDO CON SU ENORME BOCA PODRÍA SABER DE LO QUE HABLAMOS-

-… … ¿quieren que la lleve al acuario?...-

-SEXO, RACHEL, SEXO ES LO QUE NECESITA QUINN, S-E-X-O-gritaba desesperada Brittany mientras Santana la miraba sonriente y asentía repetidamente

-agh!, ¡Brittany!...de que…como…yo… ¿cuán segura estas de eso?...-

-no se – respondió infantilmente mientras tomaba de su vaso con leche- pero si un libro lo dice quizás es verdad-

-¿el libro dice que tenga sexo con Quinn?

-claro que no pigmeo, pero la rubia necesita una actividad desgastante, algo más que correr y hacer abdominales-

-Aun así no comprendo cómo es que no llegue a pensar en eso, es decir, he leído lo suficiente sobre medicina, he visto la serie Sala de Emergencias, Grey´s anatomy y tengo la suficiente capacidad como para detectar cuando mi novi-

-Deja de autosatisfacer tu ego y mejor dinos lo que piensas hacer Berry, no es que me interese realmente porque créeme que a nosotras nada nos puede sorprender ya porque-

-Rachel… ¿hace cuanto que Quinn y tú no tienen sexo?-interrumpió Brittany a su novia

La pregunta había dejado congelada a Rachel…No lo recordaba, habían tenido tantas cosas que hacer, ella con sus audiciones, Quinn y su pequeño pero acomodado estudio fotográfico, la repentina (e incómoda) aparición de Santana y Britt no les permitía satisfacerse tanto como quisieran.

-Berry, lo que Quinn necesita, para compensar su necesidad de desgaste físico, es realizar una ACTIVIDAD VIGOROSA, y que mejor actividad vigorosa que el SEXO-

…Silencio incomodo….

-Pues si esa es la única solución para restaurar a Quinn de este trance, estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme-

-aja, ¿Y Cómo planeas hacerlo?-

-¿A qué te refieres San?, esto no es nuevo para ti- le contesto sonriente la rubia alta regalándole un beso en la mejilla

-Mira Santana, cuando dos personas se aman pueden llegar a demostrarlo carnalmente en una cama, escritorio o hasta sobre un piano en-

-Agh, no me refiero a COMO de cómo lo hacen Berry, estás hablando con alguien que puede aguantar más de tres rounds sin descanso- presumía a una Rachel que incrédula y sorprendida miraba a una Brittany que asentía con los ojos cerrados imaginando cada momento- ten en cuenta, que no tratarás con la Quinn de antes, tienes que pensar en ella como alguien que está buscando como descargar su energía, que no se cansa fácilmente y que probablemente lo "cotidiano" no lograra satisfacerla-

-¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó Rachel con un ligero rubor en su rostro pero firme en conseguir su objetivo

-Salte de lo que habitualmente hacen, algo fuera de lo común y que no la aburrirá-

-¿Aburrir? no me has visto en "acción" verdad-

-Agh y no planeo hacerlo, créeme, pero todo lo que le has mostrado a Q ya lo conoce, debes salir con unas buenas botas de cuero, un látigo, esposas de peluche y un traje negro lo bastante ajustado para que se note tu..-

-¡SANTANA!-

-tranquila Rach, tiene razón, debes demostrarle que puedes ser sexy, salvaje…como mi bella latina- un beso entre las Brittana hizo que Rachel rodara los ojos

-¿y qué sugieres tú a todo esto?-

-Yo sugiero- Brittany se puso en posición pensante por unos segundo y afirmo felizmente - unas velas, chocolate derretido, pétalos de rosa, música romántica y-

-No estamos en una película romántica barata Britt, algo fuera de lo común es lo que necesitamos y estoy completamente segura que lo que sugieres ya lo han hecho o no? Berry-

-Heee pues nosotras- decía mientras jugaba con su playera de Barbra Streisand y mordía levemente su labio inferior

-Las paredes de esta casa no son tan gruesas sabes, y más cuando se necesita celebrar un aniversario, así que creo que mi experiencia latina puede ayudar a que—

-Oigan, ¿se acabo el jugo que acabo de comprar?-interrumpía Quinn entrando a la cocina con un top, pantalón deportivo totalmente sudada y su cabello corto pegado a su rostro.

-Oh! Quinn, que bueno que vienes- decía alegremente Rachel tratando de ignorar lo sexy que se veía su chica completamente sudada-las chicas y yo estábamos platicando que—

-Sí, lo escuche-

-¿Lo escuchaste? ¿Y qué te parece?, porque si no quieres podemos idear más cosas- soltó Rachel mientras se ruborizaba y jugaba con una naranja sobre la mesa

-Naaa, la verdad me da igual, si quieren celebrar aquí su aniversario, adelante, pero nada de juguetes sexuales, las paredes de esta casa no son muy gruesas- les advirtió sin hacer ningún contacto con ninguna de las chicas mientras se acercaba al refrigerador

-_se sexy- _articulo la latina hacia la morena quien solo asintió y se coloco detrás de su novia mientras esta buscaba algo en la parte de abajo del refrigerador, miro su espalda, totalmente tonificada y sudada por el ejercicio, tenía unas ganas inmensas de morder y rasguñar esa piel, incluso podía notar parte de su ropa interior -_rojo_- mordió su labio y regreso su mirada a Santana- _VE-_ le insistió la latina mientras movía sus manos.

Rachel miraba para todos lados sin saber exactamente qué hacer, nunca había tenido la necesidad de llamar la atención de su novia, sabía que Quinn la amaba y la amaba mas cuando usaba esos shorts y faldas cortas que tanto le gustaba ponerse, pero desde hace tiempo que eso había dejado de funcionar, debía ser agresiva, salvaje…debía llamar su atención.

¡PAM!

-agh!, ¿Por qué me nalgueaste Rachel?- así es, Rachel le había dado un pequeño pero sonoro golpe a Quinn en su trasero, provocando que la otra se asustara y chocara su cabeza con unos de los estantes que había en el refrigerador – me mataste del susto y pude haberme roto la cabeza- le regañaba mientras se sobaba parte de su nuca.

-yo solo- trataba de articular la morena mirando para todos lados

-agh olvídalo, voy a darme una ducha- y así como vino se fue rápidamente a su habitación.

Las carcajadas de Santana y Brittany no se hicieron esperar, a la latina le tomo más de 10 minutos para recuperarse y la rubia tenía ya un color rojizo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué…que..jajajaja..Que pasaba por tu cabeza Berry? – le preguntaba mientras se limpiaba unas pequeñas lágrimas provocadas por la risa

-Rach jajaja… ¿pensaste que Q era un caballo?- la pregunta inocente de Brittany hizo que santana comenzara a reír aún mas fuerte provocando que se cayera de la silla en la que se balanceaba

-¡yo solo quería llamar su atención! Tú me lo dijiste- trataba de explicarse gritando y moviendo sus manos para todos lados ignorando a la latina que se revolcaba en el suelo

-¿y qué te hizo pensar que ser sexy significaba darle un golpe en el trasero? dios Berry, ¿no has aprendido nada?-

-quería llamar su atención, no es como si ustedes nunca se hubieran golpeado mutuamente- esa afirmación había dejado muda a la pareja que se miro un segundo, Brittany sonrió con los ojos cerrados y santana se sonrojo fuertemente.

-estamos hablando de ti, no de nosotras- decía tranquilamente santana levantándose del suelo-así que no trates de cambiar de tema y mejor te ayudamos a planear algo, ¿vale?-

-¡Quinn, es hora de comer, baja ya!-gritó hacia las escaleras Rachel- bien, me puse la ropa más sexy pero lo suficientemente recatada para que no me arresten por la calle, ¿Qué les parece?- les pregunto a las Brittana que ya se encontraban en el comedor, se giró y alzo sus manos esperando una respuesta

Si verla usando un vestido negro y totalmente entallado cuando decidió sacar su Berry sexual ese día en McKinley era suficiente para voltearla a ver, esta vez su ropa gritaba totalmente un "viólame, ahora" para cualquiera que la mirara. Vestido corto color rojo, zapatillas de tirantes que aumentaban considerablemente su altura, labios rojos y sexuales y sus ojos, mas grandes y llamativos que nunca

-wow Rachel, solo te falta ser latina para que te arranque esa ropa-

-¡Dios Britt! Al menos respétame, estoy frente a ti- le reclamaba santana ignorando la comida que se encontraba en su boca- ahora solo falta, el ambiente-

-¿Qué ambiente?-

_¡Ya voy rachel!, dile a santana que deje algo para mí._

_-_Dios, ahí viene y yo…yo no estoy lista…mi cabello esta esponjado y—

-cierra la boca Berry-gruño la latina mientras rebuscaba en su bolso- toma esta USB, ponla en el reproductor, número 69-

-¿69? Que original-

-cállate ingrata-

Las pisadas rápidas se Quinn se escuchaban por las escaleras, los tacones altos que Rachel había decidido ponerse no le permitían correr con facilidad, a tropezones llego al reproductor, lo prendió y conectó la USB, pulsó rápidamente el número que Santana le había indicado **Let's Get It On-Marvin Gaye **se leía en el aparato.

Dio un suspiro y rodó los ojos, era Santana después de todo.

_Con suerte Quinn ya estará sentada en la mesa, solo debo moverme sexymente para que me tome ahí mismo como en los viejos tiempos-_cerró los ojos, exhalo y camino lentamente contoneando sus caderas, se acerco a la entrada de la cocina donde ese día el pequeño comedor color blanco sería suficiente para las cuatro; llego a la entrada donde cerro sus ojos al instante mientras sus manos se iban directo a su cabello para enredarlo un poco –_justo como a ella le justa_- pensó triunfante mientras sonreía para sí misma y doblaba un poco sus caderas para obtener una pose mas sexual.

No escuchó nada más que la risa contenida de una de sus amigas, que apostaba sería la de Santana, abrió los ojos y unas terribles ganas de golpear a su rubia la invadieron.

Quinn mantenía un par de audífonos en sus orejas y su mirada totalmente concentrada en su plato, moviendo rítmicamente su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-No lo puedo creer- soltó Rachel de repente

Un par de pequeñas risas fueron suficientes para hacerla enfurecer más de lo debido, regreso al estéreo, lo apago, se quitó los tacones y regreso a la cocina.

-¿puedo preguntar porque no se les ocurrió a alguna de las dos llamar la atención de Quinn?- inquirió molesta poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa

-pero si ese es tu trabajo-puntualizó la latina- no podía simplemente decirle "hey Quinn, ¿no has notado que tu novia diminuta anda por ahí queriendo que la cojas para saciar tu apetito y dejes de andar como una maníaca hija de Sue Sylvester?" le quitaría el chiste a todo, debe ser una sorpresa para qu-

Justo en ese momento Quinn había terminado de comer y las miraba a ambas, excepto a Brittany que se entretenía haciendo palabras en su sopa de letras

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó inocentemente- Rachel, ¿Por qué estas vestida así?-

-bueno yo…- tartamudeaba la cantante mientras veía rápidamente a Santana que la miraba haciendo gestos para que pensara lo que estuviera a punto de decir –_sorprenderla-_pensó rápidamente- es un vestido que acabo de comprar, me lo estoy probando, ¿Qué te parece?- le preguntaba a la rubia mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se daba la vuelta para mostrar su apretado, pequeño pero bello trasero a la rubia.

Quinn colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa y bajo su barbilla como si estuviera meditando su respuesta, entrecerró los ojos y sonrío levemente con un leve pero visible sonrojo en su rostro.

-te ves muy sexy- respondió tranquilamente

-_hell yeah, la vieja Quinn regresó, ahora solo tiene que violarme aquí y ahora-_pensaba triunfante Rachel

-_mierda, la violará aquí y ahora-_pensó tristemente Santana cerrando con fuerza sus ojos

-de hecho me dan ganas de-

-¡MIRA SANTY!- interrumpía salvajemente Brittany colocando su plato frente al rostro de Quinn cortando ese momento que se había creado- he escrito la primera estrofa de Songbird con mi sopa de letras, ¿Qué te parece?-

Rachel estaba prácticamente echando humo por su cabeza, Quinn reía tranquilamente hacia Brittany y por supuesto que Santana había corrido al lado de su novia totalmente orgullosa, como si se tratase de la misma mona lisa echa pasta en el plato de la rubia alta.

-Felicidades Brittany- decía sarcásticamente Rachel hacia la pareja- pero ¿Qué estabas diciendo Quinn?-

-aahh bueno…yo-

-dios amor esto es bellísimo- Santana seguía alabando el trabajo de su novia olvidándose completamente de la otra pareja

-¡Santana! Quisieras por favor-hablaba entre dientes Rachel mirando fijamente a la latina- ¿dejar hablar a mi novia?

De repente una voz grave sonó en la cocina llamando la atención de las cuatro chicas-_2:30pm ejercicio- _Tres de ellas miraron hacia todos lados tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía la voz

-¿fue Dios?- pregunto Brittany acercándose con temor a su novia mirando al cielo

-jajajaja no Brittany, es un nuevo reloj que compre, descargue en el mis actividades y él me las recuerda- decía Quinn mirando su reloj- me tengo que ir chicas- se levanto de la mesa y se acercó a su novia- estaré arriba cariño- la besó y se fue.

-¡mierda Brittany!-

-¡Berry, no le grites a mi novia!

-¡por su culpa Quinn no me violó en la mesa!-

-¡asco enano!-

-si no hubiera interrumpido Quinn- pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos impidiéndole hablar con claridad- Quinn…-

-Rachel- se acercó Brittany a abrazar a la cantante- lo siento murmuró suavemente sin dejar de abrazar a la diva.

-no Brittany, yo lo siento, es mi trabajo hacer que Quinn se vuelva a fijar en mí, yo solo…ya no se qué hacer-

-¿no sabes qué hacer?- le preguntaba sarcásticamente Santana- pero si no has hecho nada, ¿crees que poner música sexy y vestirte sensualmente es suficiente?

-¡Es que nunca he necesitado de hacer algo para llamar su atención, siempre la consigo con lo poco que hago!-

-¡Pues no te mataría hacer algo mas, piensa en su relación duende, piensa en ella por primera vez antes que a ti!-

-Santana no la regañes- defendió Brittany a Rachel interponiéndose entre las dos morenas- Rachel ya tiene suficiente.

-Brittany no la defiendas- ambas chicas se encontraban frente a frente con los ceños fruncidos y los puños ligeramente apretados, Rachel juraría que escucho un gruñido por parte de la latina- ella misma lo dijo, es su trabajo hacer que Quinn se deje de estupideces y la lleve a la cama, no sé porque te molesta que se lo recuerde- hablaba entre dientes la morena

-y NUESTRO trabajo es no entrometernos, Santana, así que deja de recordarle a Rachel lo triste que es su vida porque su novia no se ha acostado con ella- una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Santana y se relamió los labios, causando un sonrojo en Brittany que no pudo evitar fijarse en ese acto.

-¿sabes lo sensual y salvaje que te ves en estos momentos?- habló Santana con una voz totalmente grave por la excitación acercándose a su novia que se mordía el labio esperando con ansias a su latina

-hem…chicas-decía tímidamente Rachel a sabiendas de lo que estaba a punto de suceder

-Santy, no quería gritarte- abrazo por los hombros a su novia

-tranquila Britt-britt, sabes que adoro tu lado salvaje-murmuraba mientras besaba el cuello de su novia y masajeaba levemente su trasero causando pequeño gemidos por parte de la rubia que acariciaba la melena negra de la latina.

-Santana…Brittany…- Rachel no sabía para donde mirar, por un lado quería detener ese acto indebido en la cocina de su hogar por cuestiones de salubridad, pero por el otrolado no podía ignorar ese hormigueo que se estaba formando debajo de su vientre, no podía ignorar los gemidos de Brittany cuando Santana mordía su níveo cuello o ignorar las manos de Santana subiendo la ropa de la rubia hasta llegar a sus senos y ver claramente como los masajeaba y apretaba.

Rachel se mordía el labio, su respiración se volvía más pesada y apretada las piernas ligeramente, deseaba estar de la misma manera con su novia, novia la cual prefería gastar sus energías haciendo ejercicio que en ella; se vio a sí misma en el lugar de Brittany, entre la pared y Santana, siendo embestida lenta y fuertemente una y otra vez por la cadera de la latina y gimiendo sin importar la presencia del alguien más, sentía las manos de Santana sobre su cuerpo y como acariciaba su vientre, podía sentir el frío de la pared debido a que estaba en brassier y una lengua que saboreaba su cuello.

Se veía gimiendo el nombre de Quinn en lugar del de Santana, sentía un delicioso hormigueo en su entrepierna, sus piernas se oprimieron para aliviarla un poco mientras veía como la cadera de Santana era rodeada por las fuertes piernas de Brittany mientras esta penetraba a su novia sin pudor alguno provocando un sonoro gemido por parte de la rubia

Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su mano derecha estaba en uno de sus pechos y la otra estaba en su vientre, maldecía la promiscuidad de las chicas y como podían disfrutar de ellas mismas donde fuera…como las envidiaba en estos momentos.

Se fue de ahí sin hacer ruido, aunque poco le iba a importar a la pareja; bufo molesta y frustrada, aún estaba excitada y no era para menos, ese par de pervertidas se estaban cogiendo literalmente frente a ella y para su mala suerte no podía disfrutar de lo mismo, fue hacia la sala y se sentó tratando de calmarse, notó que su celular estaba en la mesa de centro y este parpadeaba constantemente, lo tomó y miró la pantalla, _Kurt_…

-¡Pero claro!- se levantó rápidamente –_que imbécil, como no lo pensé antes, debo dejar de escuchar a Santana, ella solo me confunde-_pasó como rayo frente a la cocina donde distinguió varios gemidos y vio de reojo como Brittany se encontraba entre las piernas de Santana que estaba arriba de la mesa –_malditas hijas de puta...malditas hijas de puta- _

Allí, en el ultimo estante de su armario había una caja que estaba sellada con cinta y con un cartelito de papel que decía 'Para casos desesperados', sonrío de lado, el día que Kurt le había dado esa caja estaba segura de que su casi hermano de Broadway estaba mal de la cabeza, nunca pensó que fuera necesaria, Quinn y ella trataban de tener encuentros más creativos cada vez…pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Gracias a la "pequeña" demostración que se estaba dando en su cocina de lo que se estaba perdiendo, había caído en cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba estar íntimamente con su novia….y lo necesitada que se encontraba.

Quitó la cinta que sellaba la caja para después comenzar a subir las escaleras. Entro a la habitación justo a tiempo para ver como Quinn estaba con una toalla con la intención de entrar al baño a ducharse.

_-Al parecer llegue justo a tiempo_- Pensó al notar que había llegado segundos antes de que su novia cerrara la puerta.

Rachel fue donde estaba Quinn que la miraba algo sorprendida, dejando de paso la misteriosa caja sobre la mesa de luz. En un rápido movimiento tomo del cuello a Quinn y la tiró sobre la cama.

-¿Rachel que ocurre? Estoy toda sudada y necesito bañarme- se quejaba por la acción inesperada de su novia.

Rachel le quitó de un jalón la toalla dejándola completamente desnuda y se sentó sobre ella cogiendo sus muñecas para inmovilizarla

-Quinn es por tu bien- la Diva le ató las manos con una cinta roja que posteriormente había sacado de la caja a la cabecera de la cama.

-No...Rachel, suéltame, ¿Qué demonios haces? Santana y Brittany pueden entrar en cualquier momento y auch!, me lastimas-

-¡Quinn escúchame!-tomo su rostro con ambas manos, sus ojos estaban brillosos-llevamos días, semanas o si no es que meses, sin tener ningún contacto físico-

-¿De qué estás hablando? Si cada noche—

-¿Cada noche qué?, ¿te refieres a las noches que llevas haciendo ejercicio? ¿a las noches en las que llegas totalmente agotada y solo me besas….me besas y solo me deseas las buenas noches?- un ligero sollozo hizo que dejará de mirar a los ojos verdes de su novia y los apretara fuertemente- ya no me tocas Quinn, no me había dado cuenta hasta que Brittany me lo hizo ver esta mañana…y si, quizás yo también no te he hecho caso lo suficiente…pero esta noche- se acercó juntando sus frentes- te prometo que te lo compensare- la beso suavemente, como si fuera la primera vez, mordió suavemente su labio inferior provocando un pequeño gemido en la rubia, su lengua trato de apaciguar ese dolor y aprovecho para adentrarse en la boca de su novia volviendo el beso más profundo y salvaje, la saboreo y lucho con la lengua de la otra para no perder el control durante largo tiempo- ¿desde cuándo no nos besábamos así Quinn?- se separaba lentamente viendo los ojos dilatados de su mujer- ¿desde cuándo Santana y Brittany tienen más rounds que nosotras?- ambas se sonrieron dulcemente- lo voy a remediar- le dio un beso rápido y se bajo de ella, tomo la caja y saco una especie de esfera de goma roja, que estaba atada a dos cintas negras.

-Ra-Rachel…amor…que—

-Tranquila, yo te curaré- Quinn vio a los ojos a su novia y se dio cuenta que esa ya no era la dulce Rachel a la que estaba acostumbrada, por supuesto que la había visto actuar salvaje en el sexo, era prácticamente una fiera, pero nunca tuvieron la necesidad de utilizar "herramientas" lejos de lubricantes, esposas, chocolate, crema batida, cerezas y un traje de cuero –_para entrar en personaje-_había dicho Rachel en su momento…pero este ya era otro nivel

-¿De qu- le puso la esfera en la boca y ato los dos extremos, evitando así que la goma saliera de su lugar.

Contemplo el perfecto abdomen desnudo de Quinn. Se colocó sobre de ella de nuevo, levanto sus manos y acaricio sus senos, los amasó primero suavemente y después aumento la fuerza, sus pulgares apretaban los pezones ya duros para luego proceder a lamerlos. Mordiendo sus pezones erectos para después metérselos en la boca y succionarlos con descaro.

-Mmmm- Gimoteo la chica, apenas audible debido a la esfera de goma

-Veo que te gusta, veamos cuánto- llevo una mano al sexo de Quinn, introdujo un dedo dentro de este y descubrió que estaba mojada pero no lo suficiente.

Rachel continúo lamiendo los senos de su rubia mientras una mano se dirigía al centro de esta, colocó su palma completa sobre de ella y la movía lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo cuando se dio cuenta que la cadera de Quinn seguía su ritmo lento se alejó. Dejo de lamer sus senos y prosiguió a penetrar la vagina de Quinn con dos dedos. Entraba y salía de ella con gran rapidez provocándole un gran placer y dolor simultáneos.

La morena contemplaba a Quinn retorcerse de dolor y placer, eso comenzaba a excitarla enormemente. Se detuvo y lamió la palma de su mano

-Parece ser que ya estas lista- se dirigió a la misteriosa caja saco un vibrador, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, pero lo suficiente para –_traer a Quinn de vuelta_-

Quinn se extraño por el objeto, nunca habían recurrido a un vibrador para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, negó con la cabeza lentamente sin querer creer lo que se avecinaba.

-Lo siento amor pero...aquí no mandas tú- Y dicho esto Rachel la penetro con el vibrador de golpe.

Quinn cerró los ojos con fuerza por el dolor y arqueo su espalda.

-Bien...Ahora pasemos al siguiente nivel- Dicho esto encendió el vibrador en el nivel mínimo de energía.

Era extraño y totalmente contradictorio, Quinn sentía miedo pero también mucho placer y ansias de mas… ¿Acaso...acaso le estaba gustando ser técnicamente violada por su novia?

Rachel notó que a su novia le estaba gustando, no quería dañarla, ella sabía que ninguna de las dos eran propensas a utilizar objetos fálicos, pero la necesidad era la necesidad, aumento el nivel de velocidad del vibrador al máximo de una sola vez.

A Quinn parecía gustarle, y por supuesto que le gustaba...Es mas era el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida...si sentir la habilidosa lengua de Rachel en su clítoris hinchado era maravilloso o sentir las estocadas de sus largos y finos dedos eran el cielo…esto debía ser el condenado Olimpo…e iría por mas...

Abrió los ojos, en ese momento nublados por el placer. Rachel la miro mordiéndose el labio, deseaba terminar con ese dolor punzante en su entrepierna desde que vio al par de chicas calientes teniendo sexo en su cocina, pero si quería ayudar a Quinn a desgastarse, debía primero pensar en ella. Se alejo momentáneamente y comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta que estuvo totalmente desnuda. Quinn vio esta acción y con una serie de movimientos de su cabeza logro quitarse la esfera roja de la boca.

-oooh, Dios Ahhh...Aaaah...Rach...- Gemía con fuerza

Rachel se detuvo y se poso sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la ex porrista dejando sus pechos a la altura de la boca de Quinn, Quinn adoraba sus pechos, adoraba tocarlos y amasarlos, pero sabía que lo que más le gustaba a su novia era degustarlos, probarlos y saborearlos.

Por supuesto que la rubia no perdió la oportunidad y comenzó lamiendo el pecho derecho, lo engullo completamente y jugaba con su lengua en el pezón, sentía la humedad de su novia en su abdomen y la vibración del aparato no había dejado de detenerse, movió su cuerpo hacia arriba para sentir más cerca el centro de Rachel.

-¿Te gusta?- Le pregunto entre jadeos la morena, comenzándose a mover en el abdomen de su esposa, de alguna manera y gracias a la velocidad del objeto, ella también podía sentir las vibraciones, combinadas con las lamidas y mordidas en sus senos, no estaba segura si podía resistir más tiempo.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Me encanta! ¡Ammm dios…..que rico!- Gemía Quinn alternando sus lamidas entre los pechos de Rachel; la vibración, el tener los senos de sus novia en su rostro y poder sentir la humedad de Rachel en su abdomen no hacían más que excitarla.

-¡Así, aaahhh Quinn! ¡Así házmelo, como me gusta! ¡Aaaahn!- Gemía Rachel sintiendo como el cuerpo de la rubia se movía arriba y abajo provocando un roce entre su plano y formado abdomen y su centro completamente húmedo, sin contar que la boca de Quinn no había dejado de atender sus senos en ningún momento

-aaaahhh dios….Rachel…más duro…mas…- Rachel prácticamente estaba montando a su novia tratando de alcanzar ambas el orgasmo agarrándose de la cabecera de la cama para aplicar más fuerza en la fricción

-¡Me corro!- Gimoteo la Diva al momento del clímax corriéndose sobre su novia, Quinn al sentir los fluidos de su chica sobre ella tampoco resistió mas. Pero la diversión no se iba a terminar ahí para ninguna de las dos, con cuidado y respirando varias veces para recuperar sus fuerzas, Rachel se bajo del cuerpo aún atado de su novia y se deshizo del vibrador con sumo cuidado, lo dejo a un lado y se acerco a su centro lamiendo el clítoris sensible de Quinn.

-aaaahh Rachel…con…cuidado...Mmmm...Haaa- pedía Quinn sin ser consciente del movimiento de sus caderas sobre la cabeza de su novia

La cantante se detuvo, separo los labios y beso su vagina, penetrándola con su lengua. Al mismo tiempo que estimulaba su clítoris con sus dedos.

-aaaaahhhhh diossss, Rachel….aaaahh mas duro….porfavor- Grito Quinn al sentir como las manos de Rachel la tomaban de su trasero para aumentar la profundidad de sus estocadas al momento de correrse por segunda vez en la boca de la morena

Rachel se separo de ella, arrodillándose a su lado y relamiéndose sus labios.

-Amor...suéltame.-trataba de hablar entre suspiros y exhalaciones

-No lo sé Quinn, te ves muy sexy de esa manera-

-Hazlo lo necesito...- suplicaba

-No se- fingía dudar poniendo su dedo índice a su barbilla

-Seré toda tuya, hare lo que me pidas...seré tu esclava pero por favor...Yo quiero...-rogaba mirando el sexo de su novia

Rachel no necesito que lo repitiera. De inmediato la desato, Quinn se lanzo a los labios carnosos de su mujer, abrazándola con pasión y haciéndola caer nuevamente sobre el colchón con ella encima. Irrumpió en su boca con su lengua, entrelazándola con la de ella y correspondiéndose mutuamente con atrevidos y apasionados movimientos de su sedienta lengua que saboreaban sus propios fluidos. Se separaron por falta de aire, saboreando la saliva de cada una en su paladar. Luego procedió a besar su rostro, cada rincón de este, mientras sus manos acariciaban con suaves y sutiles caricias el torso la más pequeña. Esta sonreía mientras todo esto ocurría. Lamió su cuello y descendió besando entre sus pechos, hasta que llego su abdomen

-Mmmm Rach...Como me gustas…hueles tan bien…y sabes delicioso- Suspiraba mientras lamía los abdominales de su novia, no estaban tan marcados como los de ella pero eso no le importaba, continuo bajando hasta llegar a sus largas y sensuales piernas, con delicadeza pero sin perder la pasión la volteo de espaldas a ella, tomando con sus manos el bien formado trasero que tenía, amasándolo y rasguñándolo.

-aaaahh Quinn, mas fuerte...aaaah, justo allí...eso es mmmm, que rico se siente- Jadeaba la morena

Quinn obedeció, movía sus manos alternadamente, se acerco a un glúteo y lo mordió para después lamerlo descaradamente.

-AAAAHHHH DIÓS QUINN…hazlo...hazlo de nuevo-

Al escuchar la suplica y los gemidos de Rachel, hizo lo mismo con el otro glúteo hasta que decidió acostarse sobre su novia sin dejar caer su peso completamente, se acerco a su oreja, la mordió y lamió suavemente.

La otra solo sonrió divertida, sentía los pechos de Quinn contra su espalda y su centro en su trasero, entonces prosiguió a aumentar esa fricción levantando un poco sus nalgas provocando que Quinn se moviera hacia delante y hacia atrás como si realmente la estuviera follando. Sin dejar de moverse con una de sus manos hizo a un lado el cabello de la morena para besar su cuello, al mismo tiempo que la otra mano descendía lentamente hacia la entrepierna de Rachel. Allí sus dedos estuvieron en contacto con el húmedo sexo de su novia que ante el trato gimió un poco, indicándole que prosiguiera.

Comenzó a rozar su clítoris con sus dedos, luego comenzó a masturbarla subiendo el ritmo progresivamente.

-Dioses aaamm….Quinn… duro aaahhh…más duro aaahh- Gemía mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar de placer.

Quinn estaba entretenida moliéndose en el trasero de Rachel mientras la masturbaba. Justo antes de que Rachel tuviera un orgasmo, se detuvo.

-No así no quiero-

Rachel que estaba algo sorprendida y frustrada se volteo a verla con cara de pocos amigos – ¿de…de que estás hablando?

Quinn se separo de ella e hizo que quedara frente a ella con las piernas abiertas, mirándola con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos. Rachel sonrió encantada.

-Estas muy mojada- admiraba Quinn el centro de su novia relamiéndose los labios

-¿Y de quien es la culpa?-

-Pues yo también quiero de tu miel- Rachel solo alcanzó a agarrarse del pelo rubio de su novia gracias a la inesperada intromisión de la lengua de Quinn en su centro

-aaahh...Eso...Aaaah….no…creo…aaahh…aguantar…aaahh…mas tiempoooo…dioses Quinn…-

La rubia continuaba lamiendo los labios vaginales de la cantante, estimulando levemente su clítoris con sus dedos, para después comenzar a penetrarla con la lengua al mismo tiempo que la masturbaba. Rachel no resistió, dejo caer su rostro sobre la almohada y procedió a gemir y a aferrarse fuertemente a las sabanas de la cama mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de la lengua de su amada.

Emitió un profundo gemido, estaba agotada. Sintió como Quinn se recostaba justo su lado que seguía intentando calmarse y normalizar su respiración.

-Rach- volteo su rostro encontrándose con unos bellos y dilatados ojos verdes

-¿Si amor?- Le llamo sonriendo.

-Quiero mas- decía mientras la besaba suavemente.

¿Cómo hacer para satisfacer tanta lujuria que había despertado? ¿Estaría Rachel Berry preparada para satisfacer esa sed insaciable que tenía en esos momentos su incalmable novia? ¿Superarían a Brittany y Santana amándose hasta el amanecer?, Por supuesto que lo harían

Se sentó en frente de su mujer que estaba recostada, abrió sus piernas y se acerco hacia ella, pasando una de sus piernas arriba de la de Quinn y otra debajo de ella. Ahora estaban en una posición en la cual sus sexos estaban tan solo separados por centímetros. La morena miro a la rubia, ambas con el pelo pegado al rostro, ambas sudorosas pero totalmente sonrientes, podían notar en ambas sus ojos dilatados a pesar de ser la luna la única fuente de luz en la habitación, se acercaron haciendo simultáneamente una presión que causaba que sus sexos finalmente se encontrasen y estuvieran en un contacto pleno entre ambos. Ambas se detuvieron y sintieron como sus corazones comenzaron a latir como locos nuevamente y como sus respiraciones se agitaban. Quinn comenzó a mover su cadera a un ritmo exquisito que causaba que su centro se rozase con el de Rachel que dejo ir su cabeza hacia atrás, extremadamente excitada. Técnicamente podían sentirlo todo, como sus clítoris se rozaban entre sí, estimulándose mutuamente, como sus sexos ya húmedos de por si se empapaban con los fluidos de la otra. Era algo de por si extraordinario. Trataron de ir ambas al mismo ritmo lento, duro y suficiente para causar un mayor rose entre sus sexos.

-aaaahh…..mas….aaahhhh…Quinn….aaahhhh…mas….mas….ahí….más duro…aaaahhh Quinn- jadeaba y gemía el nombre de su novia una y otra vez.

Ambas aumentaron el ritmo y el contacto. Gemían con fuerza el nombre de la otra. Sus sexos húmedos entraban en pleno contacto momentáneamente y luego se separaban para volver a reunirse, en un magnífico vaivén de lujuria y placer. El roce entre sus clítoris causo el orgasmo a ambas casi de manera simultánea. Sintieron como empapaban el sexo de su amante con sus fluidos. Quinn se dejo caer en la cama seguida de Rachel que se acomodo jadeante entre los brazos de su agotada novia

-Rachel-

-¿Qué? Dios Quinn sabes que te amo pero no me digas que quieres hacerlo de nuevo, estoy completamente agotada-

-No- sonreía dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro-yo también estoy cansada, yo solo, quería pedirte disculpas por todo, he tenido esa opresión en el pecho y no sabía cómo deshacerme de ella, luego la estúpida de Santana diciéndome gorda, sin mis padres, la presión del trabajo, las malditas universidades, yo tenía que descargarme de algún modo que – un dulce beso de Rachel calló su monólogo

-amor, sabes que me tienes a mí para platicar si algo te molesta, las relaciones se basan en la comunicación, si tienes un problema lo resolvemos, si sientes alguna presión o angustia lo platicamos y si te quieres descargar tendremos sexo duro y salvaje- sonreía dulcemente a su rubia sonrojada que reía nerviosamente

-tienes razón Rachel...Para que descargar mis energías en ejercicio cuando contigo es suficiente- Dijo esto y la beso.

-hummm pensándolo bien, ¿estás conmigo por el sexo?- sonreía fingiendo indignación.

-jajaja claro que no cariño, es porque te amo, el buen sexo es un extra muy bien recibido, te amo Rachel, te amo, te amo- repetía abrazando a su morena que se reía y se dejaba hacer mientras rodaban en la cama

-Amor-

-Dime estrella-

-Creo que tendremos que limpiar la mesa de la cocina con mucho desinfectante-

-agh…ya lo imagino…y ¿si mejor la quemamos y compramos otra?

-Perfecto-

La verdad es que quería hacer un fic largo, con momentos graciosos en los que Rachel trataba de llamar la atención de Quinn…pero me dio pereza y es mi fic y quería lemmon rápido xD jajajaj :3 FIN


End file.
